Smooth Move
by Bhill62
Summary: Gar interupts a conversation between Zatarra and Raven, and asks Raven about it. GarRave


**Well, this is an entry for the RBSU monthly competition. I wanted to do something about Zatarra's crush on Gar and Rave and how it might affect the relationship. I know this isn't my greatest work, but I think it came out good. Please read and reveiw and tell me how I did. I don't own Teen Titans.**

Zatarra paced the common room of Titan's Tower in San Francisco. He had no idea why the hell he joined up with this team, it wasn't the Titans that he had heard so much about growing up. These weren't the Titans that Zatanna had told him about, the ones that defeated the mighty Trigon, Deathstroke, and Brother Blood. He wasn't sure these Titans could defeat Mammoth and Gizmo. All these idiots ever did was fight and bicker.

He knew why he stayed on. Despite being a pompous jerk, he was very loyal to the few friends that he had here, Eddie. Eddie was a good guy and someone that just wanted so bad to do good deeds. The kid was an idiot, he would never forget Neuron, but all he wanted to do was to be a hero. He personally would try to figure out a way to get Eddie out of that contract.

He also knew the other reason why he stuck around. The mysterious mistress of magic, Raven. When he first arrived, she was the secretive girl that hung around in the corner or would spend time with Gar. He just couldn't figure out what she saw in that guy. That was a lie, he could see why she was attracted to Gar, and he just didn't like to admit it. The guy was a good leader, a loyal friend, and a strong fighter. He just had the unfortunate task of holding together a team that was filled with a bunch of kids who were essentially half-assing it. He didn't have that strong second in command that every team needed. Not like Dick had with Donna, or Vic had even with Gar. That was another reason why Gar was in such bad shape, was because of Vic.

As he was going over his musings he noticed that Raven walked in to the common room, heading towards the kitchen. He watched her from the moment that she entered the room all the way to when she entered the kitchen. It was scary how much she entranced him, he had never felt this way about any girl. However, he wouldn't try to steal her away from Gar. Gar was a good guy and you just didn't break that cardinal rule among guy friends. Still it wouldn't hurt just to talk.

"Uh… hey Raven," Zatarra mumbled. _Real smooth genius._

"Zachary," Raven replied politely, but coolly. An awkward pause filled the room. Zatarra had a much better conversation going into this, but seemed to just have a brain fart.

"Sooo, what do you have planned for today?" _Yep Zat, you are defiantly sounding like Casa Nova._

"I plan to update some of the Titans mainframe while Garfield is in the city. After that he and I are going to look over some potential new recruits," Raven replied.

"Oh, well that sounds like fun," Zatarra said, trying to sound smooth. "Uh, you think you and I can practice some of our magic after that?"

"Zachary," Raven sighed. "You know I am with Garfield. Though I am flattered that you keep trying to give me attention, I must now ask you to please refrain from it. I apologize but nothing will happen between us, and frankly Garfield is getting irritated by this."

"W-w-what?" Zattara stammered. "I'm not trying to do anything, I just thought that we could improve our magic together."

"I am an empath Zachary. I do not use magic. Since I am also an empath I can feel your attraction towards me," Raven sighed. "You need to go and find yourself another girl. You have plenty to offer any young woman. You are a charming, bright, and handsome boy. Any girl would be happy to be with you, but like I asked before, please refrain from doing anything of the sort with me."

"But-" Zatarra started before a voice interrupted him.

"Is there a problem here?"

Zatarra turned around and noticed a very irritated Gar looking at him. He too noticed that Gar had probably not appreciated Zatarra's continued passes, not that he could blame him for that.

"No Gar, no problem at all," Zatarra sighed. "I was just leaving." With that Zatarra left the room in search of Eddie.

Gar watched him leave the room, then turned to look at Raven.

"What was that about?" Gar asked, a little too accusingly for Raven's sake.

"It was nothing Garfield. Zachary wanted to know what we had planned for today," Raven said, praying that it would just end there.

"Didn't look like nothing to me," Gar replied.

"Not this again," Raven sighed. "Garfield, please understand, there is nothing going on between Zachary and me. Yes, I will admit that he does have a crush on me, but the affection is not returned," Raven pleaded.

"Well, maybe you aren't telling him sternly enough," Gar accused.

"Garfield, stop," Raven said, with a slight harshness in her tone. "You are acting irrationally. I can feel the jealousy pouring off of you in waves, and you need to understand that there is nothing to worry about. You are the one I want to be with, so please stop this."

"Well excuse me for not liking other people hitting on my girlfriend," Gar said immediately placing his hands over his mouth. If there was one thing he knew that Raven didn't like, it was being viewed as property.

"I am not your property Garfield, and I would appreciate it if you didn't look at me that way," Raven said as she escaped into her interdimensional travel.

"Smooth move jackass," Gar sighed. He knew that he shouldn't have said anything about her and Zat. It wasn't her fault that he kept making passes at her, and it really wouldn't have bothered Gar so much, except for everything that had been happening. Wendy and Marvin had really hit a snag in repairing Vic. It also didn't help that the part they ordered wouldn't come in until the end of the week and now they could only do basic maintenance until that part came in.

He and Raven weren't doing so hot either, and it wasn't just with Zat. With all of the stress the two were under to keep the Titans together, even just keeping the tower up and running, it just added a lot of undue stress. Keeping a relationship together was hard enough even when things were going well, and things were not going well. It probably didn't help that they started their relationship when hell was breaking loose up above them and Brother Blood was breathing down their neck. He knew that he was attracted to her, he also knew she knew, but he didn't know how she felt. When those soft lips came in contact with his, he prayed to God, Azar, whoever was listening that she wasn't doing this because of a life and death situation. He knew that he had to talk to her and soon. He had just to wait for her.

XXXX

Raven appeared in the mountains near San Francisco. She was really growing tired of Garfield's jealousy. The man that she felt an attraction towards wouldn't be so jealous, especially over something as trivial as what Zachary was doing. It was just an innocent schoolboy crush, nothing big. Though to be fair to Garfield, he was under a huge amount of stress. Miss Martian and Red Star quitting didn't help that much. Two of their big powerhouses were definitely a huge blow to his strategy when entering the field. Also the biggest blow to him was what happened to Victor. Victor was Garfield's brother, the closest friend that the insecure young green man ever had. She didn't think that there was anyone that Garfield cared more about then Victor, herself included. She wasn't jealous of it, of course, those two were brothers, probably closer than that.

The man that she had fallen for was a kind, considerate, funny young man who would do anything for his friends. He would do anything to make anyone feel comfterable, herself included. When she was forced into this new body, Garfield did everything in his power to make her feel accepted in this new team of Titans. While feeling the fear pouring off of the new members, she felt the want of Garfield for her to stay and to feel like a part of the team. Lately he had been missing that while trying to hold this team together. She wanted the old Garfield back. She knew that she would have to talk to him soon.

XXXX

Nightfall came before Gar smelled the brimstone that came with Raven's interdimensional travel. She had been gone a long time, so she must have been pretty upset by their little altercation, but he knew that he had to talk to her now, otherwise it would just get worse. It also didn't help that he knew that his courage would leave him soon.

The path to her room just seemed to take longer and longer. He didn't know why he was so nervous. She wasn't the same girl that she used to be when they first started out all of those years ago. She was a _lot_ friendlier and social than she was those first days. However, he knew that he was defeienlty in the wrong here, and now he just had to get over it and apologize. He approached her door finally and took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes nothing," he sighed.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Uh, Rave you in there?" Gar asked hesitantly.

"Yes, you may enter. The door is open," Raven replied.

Gar walked in nervously looking around the room. Her room was definitely a lot neater than his was. To be fair though, he couldn't imagine Raven having a messy room. He looked up at her on her bed. She didn't seem angry, but she also didn't seem especially ecstatic to see him either.

"Uh, hey Rave," Gar said while scratching the back of his head.

"Garfield," Raven replied.

"Look Raven, about earlier. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have accused you about anything with Zat," he said self-deprecatingly. "God, I don't even know why it bothered me so much. I know you wouldn't do anything like that, you're just not that kind of girl. And Zat's not a bad kid. Could use a little attitude adjustment, but he's still a good kid. I just-"

"Garfield," Raven interrupted. "It's ok, I understand. You have been under a great deal of pressure trying to hold this team together, and what happened to Victor cannot be easy on you. I know it's been hard on me as well, but you must not let it get to you. It does comfort me to know that you know that I will never stray though," Raven finished with a smile on her face.

"Oh hon," Gar sighed wrapping his arms around her. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"I think I have an idea," Raven smiled.

"Heh heh, I think the stoic Raven just made a joke. I'm starting to rub off on you," Gar chuckled.

"Why don't you head downstairs and put on a movie, I will be down to see you in a bit," Raven said.

"All right Rave. I think I have just the perfect one to put on too," Gar chuckled as he headed out of the room. Raven watched him leave the room with a sullen expression on her face.

_He's starting to remind me of Richard._


End file.
